


Gotham Academy

by DrPoison



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPoison/pseuds/DrPoison
Summary: Gotham's most famous, and infamous, heroes and villains go to a prestigious boarding school-except they're not heroes and villains!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfic! Please comment ideas, suggestions, and thoughts. Hope you enjoy! Also, Dr. Poison will be in this, there was no tag for her.

Chapter One

Bruce Wayne strutted up to the front doors of Gotham Academy. He was now a freshman at the boarding school. Lockers opened and closed, cars and buses piled up in the carpool lane, students walked and talked in the halls.  
"What's up Bruce," Harvey Dent said as he walked past Bruce. Harvey studied law, and he always made decisions based on a coin toss. He was a little unstable, but he was one of Bruce's best friends.   
Bruce waved to him and kept walking to his locker. The lockers surrounding his were closed and unadorned. Bruce wondered who his locker neighbors would be.   
He opened his and started decorating it. Just as he put his empty binder in, Selina Kyle walked up and leaned against the locker to the right of him.  
Selina had black hair and luminous green eyes. She moved, and acted like, a cat, and was always taunting Bruce. She was in a Circle with Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel, Jack Napier, and, much to Bruce's annoyance, Harvey Dent.  
"Hey Brucie," she said.   
"What do you want, Selina," Bruce replied gruffly.   
"I don't want anything," she replied, putting an emphasis on want. "I was just letting you know that I have locker 415."  
Bruce shrugged, then realized that he had locker 414. He sighed. Selina opened her locker and starting decorating it.  
"Well, my other neighbor can't be worse," he muttered to himself.   
Just as he closed his locker, Jack Napier walked up to him. Jack Napier was Bruce's worst enemy. He was a little troublemaking punk with green hair, pale skin, and a sidekick who happened to be his girlfriend. He had somehow seduced Harleen, and now she wouldn't leave his side.   
Jack opened the locker to Bruce's left. Bruce sighed, closed his locker, and went to go find his dormitory.   
"Well, I have the worst locker neighbors, how bad can my roommate be," he thought as he headed up the stairs. He passed many old friends, and stopped to chat with some of them.   
"Hey Clark," Bruce said as he passed his friend, Clark Kent. Clark was from Metropolis, Gotham's neighboring city, and the two boys frequently met up to go eat lunch or study together.   
"Oh, hey Bruce," Clark responded. "Say, uh, what dorm are you in?"  
"Room 21," Bruce answered. Clark's eyes lit up.  
"Me too," he exclaimed. Bruce's eyes lit up too.  
"That's awesome, man," Bruce said. "Um, can I see your schedule?"  
Clark nodded and handed Bruce his schedule. Bruce looked at it and sighed.   
"All we have is chemistry together," he said. "Chemistry with Dr. Maru."  
"Oh, Dr, Maru," an older student said as he walked by. "I would be sure to get on her good side. She's known to students as Dr. Poison."  
The student kept walking. Bruce and Clark exchanged a glance and shrugged, then went to their dorm.   
"You ready for our first day tomorrow," Clark asked once they were settled in.  
Bruce chuckled and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Chemistry Class with Dr. Maru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of Gotham Academy have their first chemistry class at the new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no schedule for chapter uploads, I just know that they are going to be very frequent. Please comment suggestions, ideas, and thoughts! Also, I put everyone in this class together so they would have one class with everyone, but in the other classes, not everyone will be in the same class. Enjoy!

Bruce opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He saw that it was not his bedroom at Wayne Manor, and for a second he forgot where he was.  
"Morning Bruce," Clark said, and Bruce remembered that he was at Gotham Academy. And it was...7:48. And his first class started at 8:15.  
He shot out of bed, got ready by 8:00, and ran down the stairs to his locker. Selina was leaning against her locker, smiling smugly at Bruce. She was wearing a black crop top with long sleeves, black leather pants, and black stiletto boots. She had a black backpack slung over one shoulder. She was always wearing black.  
"Shut up, Kyle," Bruce as he frantically searched through his locker for his schedule.  
"Let's see, chemistry, social studies, and lunch," he muttered to himself once he found the schedule, then got the right binders, put them in his backpack, and rushed off. If he wanted to get on Dr. Maru's good side, which he did, he couldn't be late for the first day.  
He rushed in the door to the chemistry classroom five minutes before the bell rang. Nearly everyone else was already there. Bruce recognized some, but others he didn't.  
Dr. Maru walked in a few seconds after the bell rang. She wore all green and had a facial restoration mask on the left side of her mouth, nose, and cheek.  
"Good morning everyone," she said. She had an accent that sounded German. "I am Dr. Maru, your chemistry teacher for this year. And let me just say, you all who came late today, you got lucky."  
She seemed to look right at Bruce when she said that.  
"I usually come about five minutes or more before the bell, so be here six or more minutes before the bell, unless you want to be counted late. Okay?"  
Everyone nodded. Dr. Maru opened her laptop and started calling the roll.  
"Oswald Cobblepot," she called out.  
"Present," Oswald replied. Oswald was plump and pale and always carried an umbrella. He was from the wealthy Cobblepot family, and they were rivals with the Wayne family. Naturally, Bruce and Oswald weren't exactly friendly. He had joined Selina's Circle recently, adding to Bruce's dislike of him.  
"John Constantine," Dr. Maru called out. John raised his hand. He was Zatanna Zatara's boyfriend, and a total sarcastic, cynical, deadpan, annoying guy.  
"Harvey Dent," Dr. Maru called. Harvey flipped his coin, then raised his hand. Bruce was happy that Harvey was in this class with him.  
"Pamela Isley," Maru yelled. Pamela yelled, "Here."  
Pamela majored in science and minored in nature. She was a nature freak, and was always flirting with every guy she came across. Bruce steered clear of her.  
"Clark Kent," said Maru. Clark raised his hand.  
"Selina Kyle."  
Bruce sat up straight. Of course Selina was in this class. He looked to the back of the classroom, where he knew that Circle would be. Sure enough, Selina, Pamela, Harleen, Jack, Oswald, and Harvey were sitting back there.  
"Jack Napier," Dr. Maru called. Jack snickered for no apparent reason, which he did a lot, and yelled back, "Here!"  
"Diana Prince," called Maru. Bruce raised an eyebrow. He didn't know a Diana Prince, never heard of one.  
"Present," said Diana. Bruce looked at her. She was tanned and wearing heeled gladiator sandals, a short brown leather skirt, and a gold form-fitting bodice. She had an accent that Bruce didn't recognize.  
"Harleen Quinzel," yelled Maru.  
"Right here," Harleen said in her loud high pitched Brooklyn accent. She had blonde hair in pigtails, the ends dyed black and red, and wore skimpy black and red clothes. She had pale skin like Jack.  
"Bruce Wayne," Maru said. Bruce raised his hand. He was always near the end, or last if Zatanna wasn't in the class.  
"Zatanna Zatara," Dr. Maru called. Zatanna raised her hand. She had black hair in bangs and wore gothic black and white clothes. She dated John for some inexplicable reason.  
Dr. Maru told them the class rules and what they would study that year, then assigned their seats. She put Bruce, Selina, Zatanna, John, and Diana at one table, Clark, Pamela, Harleen, Jack, Harvey, and Oswald at another table. Bruce felt bad for Clark. If only Selina and Clark could switch places, everyone would be happy.  
The bell rang a few minutes after they sat down, and Maru dismissed them. Bruce thought the class wouldn't be so bad, as long as he kept his distance from the Circle.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch gets a little...interesting.

Chapter 3

Bruce got his lunch tray and went to sit with Clark and Harvey. When he was standing in line, he heard Selina and Pamela talking.   
"I'm worried for Harley," Pamela said to Selina. "She's always hanging around that jerk Jack."  
Selina nodded. "Maybe we should just leave the group for a bit. Like a protest."  
They got their trays and, instead of sitting with the others, went to their own table.  
Bruce had raised an eyebrow, then got his tray and went to sit with his friends.  
During the lunch, Bruce kept not being able to focus on the others. For some inexplicable reason, his eyes were drawn to Selina. She was sitting with Pamela, but they were both doing their own thing.   
"Bruce," Clark said, waving his hand in front of Bruce's face. He snapped a few times.   
Bruce came back to his senses and looked at his buddies.   
"Are you alright, man," Clark asked. "Had a rough first half of the day or something?"  
"Maru shake you up," Harvey asked.   
Bruce shook his head. "No, I was just...daydreaming."  
The other guys looked suspicious, but they shrugged and left him alone.   
"Help! Somebody help," someone yelled suddenly. Everyone in the cafeteria stood up to see what was happening.   
A boy about freshman age was laying on the floor, clutching his threat. He seemed to be choking.   
Suddenly, Diana Prince was running across the cafeteria. She dropped to her knees next to the choking boy, looked at him for a few seconds, then started doing the Heimlich Manuever. He spit out the food within a few seconds and started coughing.   
Everyone cheered for Diana. She didn't care about them, however. All of her attention was focused on the boy she just saved.   
"Oh, um, thank you," he said when he stopped coughing. "What's your name?"  
"Diana Prince," Diana answered. "What is yours?"  
"Steve Trevor," he replied. "Thanks Diana."  
Diana stood up and helped Steve up. The cafeteria applauded her again.   
Harvey whistled slowly. "Well, we know who's going to be prom king and queen," he said, looking at Steve and Diana.   
Clark and Bruce chuckled. Bruce quickly glanced over at Selina again. She was talking with Pamela and sneering at Diana and Steve occasionally. Probably jealous.   
After lunch, Bruce put up his tray, went to his locker to get his things, and went off to his next class.


	4. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long first day at Gotham Academy, the students go their separate ways. Here is a look at what everyone does on their own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long chapter, which is a good thing. Be sure to check out my contest!

Chapter 4

The second the bell rang, everyone cheered and started to head to their lockers and dorms. Bruce put his things away, then went to his dorm to watch a movie. Clark came a few minutes later and joined him.   
Selina Kyle put her things away, except for some notes for studying, and went to her dorm, which she shared with Pamela and Harleen. The girls had a bond like no other. That is, when Harleen wasn't with Jack. Pamela and Harleen were especially close. Selina opened her notes to study. If someone wants to get ahead in class and get good grades, he must do the work, Selina thought. Especially in chemistry, which wasn't her strong suit. Maybe she would get Harley and Pam's help with that.   
Just as she got to studying chemistry, Pamela and Harley walked in. Well, Harley was skipping. Pamela had school supplies, but Harley just had her purse and a DVD.   
"You guys are no fun," she whined when she saw the other girls had their schoolwork. "Don't you wanna watch every season of The Amazing World of Gumball with me?!"  
The other girls released a collective, "NO."  
While Harleen watched her cartoons, the other girls studied and did schoolwork.   
Zatanna and John walked down the pathway that led to the 'normal people' dorms, AKA the ones for people who weren't rich or privileged. While the couple didn't share a dorm, that wasn't allowed, they would sneak into each other's dorms. Zatanna shared hers with a girl named Raven. While they didn't know each other before, Zatanna, John, and Raven shared very similar interests.   
"So, what do you want to do this afternoon," Zatanna asked John, laying her head on his shoulder.   
John shrugged her off and said, "I don't know, maybe get some food? I'll bet you know a lot of good places around here, Zee."  
Zatanna nodded and got out two bus tickets from her purse.   
Diana and Steve had become instant friends. Diana had a 'rich people' dorm, thanks to her status as an exchange student and her mother's wealthy status. Steve had a 'normal people' dorm. They went to Diana's dorm and studied together.   
Jack and Oswald went to a local diner. Oswald ordered extravagantly, and Jack just got a few snacks and drinks.   
"So, how's it going with Harleen," Oswald asked.   
"Ah, excellent," Jack replied. "Me and Harley are in dorms right across the hall from each other, I made sure it would be that way, and we have many of the same classes!"  
"That's good, very good," Oswald said, biting into his crackers. "Well, now that I'm away from Mother, I might actually be able to get a date!"  
Jack grimaced and muttered, "Good luck..."  
They discussed their classes, then plotted their next scheme. Oswald always devised his schemes so that they would make him be feared and respected. To Jack it just seemed to be a joke, something done without thought.   
That night, most everyone slept soundly, except for Selina, she was busy sneaking around outside, and Harleen. She always felt vulnerable, scared of the dal, anxious. She wrapped her arms around herself and desperately tried to sleep, but to no avail.


	5. Chemistry Class-Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students perform their first experiment in chemistry class.

Chapter 5

Bruce woke up at an appropriate time, did some quick push ups, and went to Dr. Maru's classroom.  
She walked in a few minutes after him. Jack and Oswald weren't there yet.  
Maru called the roll, then said, "Today we are going to do some simple experiments, such as extracting iodine from seaweed and carbon filtration."   
She put everyone in partners. Harleen was with Clark, Diana was with Pamela, Harvey was with Zatanna, John was with Selina. That left Bruce with no partner.   
"Mr. Wayne," Dr. Maru said. "According to your academic records, you are quite the genius. Perhaps you would like to help me demonstrate some of the experiments."  
Bruce gladly agreed. This would definitely get him some brownie points.   
"Everyone go to a station," Maru said. There were tables with lab supplies on them. "And put on your safety goggles and gloves, ladies tie your hair back, remove all jewelry. If you are wearing sandals or flats, you may take those off."  
Bruce wondered why she would let people take their shoes off. That couldn't be safe. Then again, the older student that gave him and Clark the heads-up said she was known to students as Dr. Poison, so it didn't seem that strange, considering her persona.   
Maru gave Bruce lab goggles and gloves, and they demonstrated both experiments together. Bruce had already done his part, so he was allowed to do whatever for the rest of the class period.   
Halfway through the second experiment, the door opened, and someone pushing a cart full of food came in.  
"Canteen time," he said excitedly.   
Maru speedwalked up to him and said quietly, "This is a chemistry class! We are in the middle of some dangerous experiments! This is no time to eat! Get out!"  
The canteen man hurriedly turned the cart around and left as fast as he could.   
Bruce couldn't deny that Maru was intimidating, even though she was several inches shorter than him. She went back to her desk and started typing on the computer, glancing up at the students occasionally.   
Bruce wasn't sure what to do, he was probably allowed to leave but he didn't know where to go, and he had nothing to do in this classroom.   
Soon, it was almost time to go, so Maru told the students to clean up. If they hadn't finished the experiment, they would have to watch a video of it online and finish the paper. Those who finished had to finish the paper for homework.   
"Before you go," Maru said once everyone had cleaned up. "Tomorrow there will be no school because of a field trip, but after that, we will be starting a highly dangerous experiment. Those who are not allowed to participate will go to the library and complete some class work. Those allowed to participate are John Constantine, Harvey Dent, Pamela Isley, Selina Kyle, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne, and Zatanna Zatara. Those not allowed to participate are Oswald Cobblepot, Clark Kent, Jack Napier, and Harleen Quinzel. Those who are allowed to participate, wear appropriate clothing. Alright, you are dismissed."  
Everyone got their things and left.   
"Man, I wonder what the experiment is," Clark said to Bruce. "And why I'm not allowed to participate."  
"Well, I'll fill you in," Bruce assured him.   
"It's too bad we missed out on the canteen," Clark said. "Maybe it'll come around next period."  
Bruce nodded.   
"Hey guys," Harvey said as he came up to them. "Am I the only one who is seriously scared of Dr. Maru?"  
"No," Clark said. "I mean, look at her face! Wonder what happened."  
"And her personality," Harvey added. "Bruce, what was it like working with her? Does she deserve the nickname Dr. Poison?"  
Bruce shrugged. "She's intimidating, that's for sure, but come on. How dangerous can a high school chemistry teacher be?"  
"Does she have a name tag thing on the outside of the door," Clark asked.   
Bruce walked back a few steps and, sure enough, there was a little plaque with Dr. Maru's name on it.  
"Yeah," he answered. "Her full name is Isabelle Maru. Why?"  
"I was just gonna google her," Clark replied. "To see if there's anything...suspicious."  
"Oh, come on, man," Bruce said. "I wouldn't worry about it."   
Bruce went to his next class, social studies, and started doing the warm up. His mind kept getting distracted though. He kept thinking about Maru and what the experiment would be, he thought about what the first PE class would be like, and, strangely enough, he kept thinking about Selina.   
He told his mind to shut up about Selina and all the other things and focus on the warm up.   
But his mind wouldn't stop thinking about that.


	6. Physical Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Selina, Dick Grayson, Garfield Logan, Kory Anders, and Zatanna have PE class together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day and my life, so of course I wouldn't mind getting a few ;). And it's not like I'm running out of ideas anytime soon, but I wouldn't mind some suggestions or ideas or requests. I'm thinking about adding Barry Aleen and Hal Jordan. Be sure sure to check out the contest!

Chapter 6-

Bruce walked into the gym and put his backpack in the pile of backpacks, then sat down on the bleachers. There was a different PE class every period of every day, so the classes were very small. Zatanna and Selina were in the class, along with Dick Grayson, Bruce's former friend. Dick had decided to go off on his own and find some new friend groups. Him and Bruce were still somewhat friendly, but they weren't best friends anymore.   
Dick was sitting next to two other people. One was a short boy with dyed green hair and black and purple clothes. The other was a tall girl with extremely long reddish hair and piercing light green eyes that were like nothing Bruce had ever seen. She wore a purple romper and knee high purple boots.   
Bruce climbed the stairs to where they were sitting and said, "Hello, Dick."  
"Oh, hey Bruce," Dick replied. "I didn't realize you were in this class."  
"I don't think I've met your friends," Bruce quickly said, changing the subject.   
"Oh," Dick responded, shifting to face his friends. "This is Garfield Logan," he said, pointing to the boy. Garfield waved casually to Bruce.   
"And I am Kory Anders," the girl said. She had a perky voice. "But you may call me Starfire."  
Bruce nodded. He made a mental note to ask Dick about that name later.   
"Greetings students," a male voice said. Everyone turned to face him.   
The coach carried a mesh bag of PE supplies.   
"My name is Mister Crock," he said, setting the bag down. "And I will be your PE coach for the year. I'll call roll first."  
"Kory Anders," he yelled.   
"Present," Starfire said. "And you may call me Starfire."  
The coach nodded and wrote that down.   
"Dick Grayson," he said. Dick raised his hand.   
"Selina Kyle," Crock said. Selina raised her hand.   
"Garfield Logan," yelled the coach.  
"Here," Garfield said.  
"Bruce Wayne," Mister Crock called. Bruce raised his hand.   
"Zatanna Zatara," said the coach. Zatanna raised her hand.   
"Alright," said Mister Crock. "I have your PE uniforms over here, so grab them and get changed."  
The students got up and ran to get their uniforms. There was only one locker room.   
"Because of space, we couldn't have two," the coach explained. "Don't worry, there's plenty of rooms in there."  
The students ran into the locker room. There were cubbies for their clothes, and little name tags on each cubby so people could write their names to show that the cubby was taken.   
Once everyone was changed, they went back outside. The coach ran them through some drills and warm ups.   
"Now we get to the real activity," he said. "Tryouts for the school football team. If you don't want to try out, go get a ball and play a game."  
The girls went to go get a ball from the bag.   
"Alright boys, your first drill is running," said Mister Crock. Line up at the basketball net, and you will run from this net to that one."  
The boys lined up. The coach blew his whistle, and they sprinted down the gym. Bruce won.   
"Very good, Mister Wayne," the coach said encouragingly. "Your next drill will be catching."  
For the rest of the period until about five minutes before, the boys did football training, and the girls played other sports by themselves.   
Five minutes before the bell, the students got changed, then sat on the bleachers and talked.   
"Wayne," coach Crock yelled. Bruce stood up and walked down to the coach.   
"I really want you to be on the football team," the coach stated. "If you're still interested, meet me here after school."  
Bruce nodded and went back to the bleachers. The bell rang, and everyone filed out.   
Bruce pondered the next few periods over being on the football team. It would be a big commitment, but it would look good on his college application, and he liked exercise.   
He decided he would meet coach after school.


	7. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the field trip, it is announced that there will be a school dance over the weekend, and there will be a dance king and queen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have done Bruce's football audition, but this idea came to me and I couldn't resist! Don't forget your comments, young ones ;)

Chapter 7-

After the field trip to the chemical plant, the students of Gotham Academy went to their dormitories, dismissed for the day. A few minutes after they were dismissed, the PA system crackled, then a voice said, "Freshman students, please report to the gymnasium."  
The students went to the gym and sat down on the bleachers.  
"Do you know what's happening," Harvey whispered to Bruce once they were settled.  
"Just as much as you do," Bruce answered. "AKA no I don't."  
"Students," the principal said. He had climbed into the stage and gone to the microphone.  
"I am pleased to announce that on Saturday evening, you will have your first dance."  
Students screamed in excitement and surprise. They were told that everyone could attend, and if they didn't want to that was fine, and everything would be free.  
"There is no theme, but wear formal clothes," the principal stated. "This Saturday from 5:00 PM to 10:00 PM. In the central hallway, from right now until noon on Saturday, you can vote for the dance king and queen! Alright, you are dismissed."  
The students stormed out to go shopping, vote for the king and queen, and/or find their boyfriends and girlfriends and ask them.  
Bruce went to the main hallway, not because he wanted to vote or propose, but because he wanted to watch the action.  
Right when he got there, Jack Napier said loudly, "Harleen Quinzel!"  
Harleen turned around to face him. By now everyone in the hallway was watching.  
"I have a proposal for you," Jack stated, still talking very loudly. "Would you like to accompany me to the dance in four days time?"  
Harleen pretended to think for a minute, then smiled broadly and said, even louder than usual, "YES!"  
She stretched out her arms, and Jack slid his hands under her arms and lifted her up, then swung her around. A lot of people cheered and clapped.  
Bruce shook his head and looked away. Within a few seconds, almost everyone was back to normal. Bruce saw Harleen pout at that.  
Bruce's phone rang, so he got it out and opened it. It was from Dick.  
"I have an announcement," the text read. "Me and Star are dating!"  
Bruce's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't realize Dick and Star had been friends for that long. He quickly texted Congrats to his friend, then walked up to the voting booth. He knew who he wanted to be king and queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this would be, but I feel like it's at a good spot. I will do a few chapters next, then the dance! I'm very excited to write this, it's gonna be super long.


	8. Diana and Steve's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve have become fast friends, and Steve asks Diana out on a date on Wednesday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this! While there isn't any dancing, I will have that at the school dance.

Chapter 8-

"Diana," Steve Trevor said. They were eating lunch together in the cafeteria on Wednesday.  
Diana put down her fork and looked up at Steve. They were far from dating, but had become friends quickly and were inseparable now.  
"I was wondering," Steve started, voice shaky. "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to...go out tonight. On a friendly date."  
There was a silence, and Steve was silently kicking himself for screwing things up. He dared a glance at Diana.  
She was smiling. She tucked a lock of her curly black hair behind her ear, then looked at him and answered, "I would love to. But I have never been on a date before. I'm not sure what it's like."  
Steve exhaled with relief. "I was thinking maybe we could go to a restaurant down the street. I heard there's a great burger place just a few minutes away."  
Diana smiled and nodded. She hugged Steve gently, then went back to eating her salad.  
Steve realized he was blushing, then quickly cleared his throat and looked down at his sandwich.  
That night, Diana decided to wear the gray trench coat and black hat she had got when she came to Gotham. Steve wore his usual clothes. They met in the courtyard, then walked down the street to the burger place. Neither of them were from Gotham, so they frequently had to look up directions and ask others how to get there.  
Both stared at the menu for a while, trying to decide what to get. The cashier looked very annoyed.  
"Okay," Diana said once she decided. "I will have the deluxe chicken fingers and waffle fries."  
The cashier grunted and typed it in.  
"And I'll have the bacon burger and regular fries," Steve said.  
The cashier waited a few seconds, then the food slid out from a little hole in the wall. The cashier handed the teenagers the food and took the next people's order.  
"So, waffles fries, huh," Steve said as him and Diana walked to the checkout. "Costing me extra money."  
"Well, they are called waffle fries. Fries and waffles. How awesome is that?!"  
Steve chuckled.  
"And I am sorry about the money," Diana said, hanging her head in shame.  
"No, no, Diana," Steve quickly said. "I was just kidding. And waffle fries are only shaped like waffles. They're pretty much normal fries. And you're really not costing me any extra money."  
Diana looked up at him and smiled. Well, she only moved her eyes to look up, she was nearly as tall as him.  
They paid and sat down at a booth. Diana tried her first waffle fry and instantly fell in love.  
Steve laughed.  
"What is so funny," Diana asked.  
"That's adorable," Steve replied. "I've never seen someone in high school still be amazed by simple stuff like waffle fries. Don't ever stop doing that."  
Diana smiled, then tried one of her chicken fingers. She found that good too.  
They talked about school and what their childhoods were like and where they were from. Once they finished and realized it was nearly 9:00 PM, they quickly put away their trays and plates and started walking home.  
"Hey Diana," said Steve.  
"Yes," Diana replied.  
"I had fun on this date," Steve stated. "Wanna do another one?"  
And that's how Steve and Diana began dating.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina finally have a chat, and they both confess some surprising things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all you Batcat shippers out there! This is the second to last chapter before the dance.

Chapter 9-

Bruce woke up early on Thursday morning and went to his locker early. Selina was getting her school supplies from her locker when Bruce got there.   
"Selina," Bruce said.   
Selina turned around. "Well, I'm not sure if you've ever called my by my first name," she said.   
Bruce continued. "I noticed you haven't been hanging out with your group recently. Any reason?"  
"Well," Selina replied. "I really only hang around them for one reason. I hate Jack. I don't really know Harvey, and probably wouldn't hang out with Oswald. I'm best friends with Harley and Pamela, but not the rest of them. And that one reason is because I kinda wanna be an antagonist for you. I don't hate everyone in school, just people like you."  
"People like me," Bruce questioned. "And what am I like?"  
"Popular," Selina exclaimed. "And rich, and you don't have to do anything to make people like you, but you still do. You get good grades and brownie points and participate and do community service and everything that makes you a good person. You're treated like heroes. And I'm against that."  
Bruce stood there for a second, processing what his enemy had said.   
That suddenly made him hate her less.   
"And why are you so against that," Bruce asked.   
"Because I have nothing," Selina yelled. "The only reason I'm even here is because of a scholarship that I had to work for and earn. I've had to prove myself over and over again, become friends with the others to prove that I belong! And it's because people like you are handed that on a silver platter since birth, and you sit here hogging up spots you don't really want and other people do! How do you think that makes us feel?!"  
"Selina, I-," Bruce started, but Selina had already gotten her things and ran away, boots clacking.   
Bruce leaned back against his locker. He really thought Selina was just a bad person who had just been that way since birth. And he thought about what she said. It was true, a lot of people he knew here didn't really want to go to this school, but it had the best education and best college credits, so they were expected to attend. Bruce actually wanted to, but a lot of other rich people didn't.   
People like him.   
He put his things away and ran after Selina.  
He found her by the water fountain, sitting on the ground, taking deep breaths.   
"What do you want," she snarled when she saw his feet.   
"I thought about what you said," Bruce answered. "And I have to admit, it's true. And I understand why you have a grudge against the privileged. I get it."  
Selina sniffed and stood up. Her eyes were slightly red, but she looked put together.   
And beautiful.  
"I'm sorry for antagonizing you for such a long time " she muttered. "I guess you really are a good person, but I was just so determined that you weren't."  
Bruce nodded in understanding. They both went back to their lockers, then to Dr. Maru's class.


	10. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the dance, and people are getting asked left and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I am SO EXCITED to write the dance, you don't even know. And I actually haven't picked out the dance king and queen yet. I want you guys to vote who it should be. They don't have to be a couple, just individuals who you think should win. Please vote!

Chapter 10-

After their confessions, Bruce and Selina grew closer. They no longer hated each other. They asked to be partners in Dr. Maru's class, gravitated closer and closer while they were at their lockers, and exchanged phone numbers.   
Finally, Friday afternoon, 24 hours before the dance, Bruce approached Selina at her locker and asked, "Selina Kyle, I know we hated each other less than two days ago, but that's the past. Would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
Of course, some people overheard and turned to face them.   
Selina blushed and covered her mouth with one hand, shocked.   
"Is this just to cement your playboy reputation," she asked.   
Bruce smiled and shook his head. "No."  
"Well then," Selina said. "Yes I would."  
The people in the hallway cheered and clapped, and Bruce and Selina hugged.   
The bell rang, and the students filed out.   
Bruce's phone buzzed. He checked it.   
It was a text from Dick saying, "Nice, man! Should I wear a tux or a suit to the dance?"  
Bruce chuckled and answered, "Whichever Star prefers."  
Dick replied, "Thanks," and Bruce put his phone away. He already voted for Dick and Star to be dance king and queen, and he already picked out his outfit, so he decided to go to a restaurant down the street.   
All of the stores, boutiques, flower shops, candy shops, everything that involved something for the dance was packed with teenagers scrambling to get their things.   
Bruce kept going and walked into a Greek restaurant.   
He noticed Steve Trevor and Diana Prince were eating there too. He had a strong sense they were going to be dance king and queen.   
He got a small meal and ate while people watching the people outside. It had started raining, which left many teens carrying expensive clothes and presents screaming and finding whatever cover they could.   
Bruce would wear a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie for the dance. He suspected Selina would wear a black evening dress and matching stiletto heels.   
He finished his meal and started walking home.   
"Hey Clark," he said as he walked in.   
"Hey Bruce," Clark responded.   
"Are you going to the dance," Bruce asked his friend. Clark hadn't even mentioned it.   
"Yeah," Clark answered. "I'm going with Lois."  
Bruce finally recalled that Clark had started dating a girl named Lois Lane some time ago. Lois wanted to be a newspaper reporter and majored in journalism. Bruce had seen her sometimes, but never really met her.  
"Who do you think's going to be king and queen," Bruce asked Clark.   
"You," Clark replied immediately. "And maybe Diana or someone like that. You know they vote for it individually, not with the couples."  
Bruce nodded. "I bet it's gonna be Diana and Steve."  
They watched a movie that night, then went to sleep.   
Bruce couldn't wait for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, pretty short, but I HAD to have a chapter just to catch up with Batcat and have some more to give you guys today. And don't forget to vote for the dance king and queen!!


	11. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the first dance at Gotham Academy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a super long time to write, I really hope you enjoy. And thank you so much for commenting! Everyone who comments under an account, I subscribe to you and read your stories!

Chapter 11-

Bruce straightened his tie one last time before walking into the gym.  
It was decorated like a royal ball, with elegant table liners on the snack tables, ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and a small orchestra playing in the background. Students milled around, meeting up with their dates and starting to dance.  
Bruce started looking around for Selina. He was about to walk away until he heard a familiar female voice say,  
"Right here, Bruce."  
He turned around to see Selina leaning back against the wall, arms crossed.  
She was wearing a purple evening gown with red trim and purple pumps. Her hair was down and straight.  
"Selina," he started. "You look..."  
"Beautiful, I know," she interjected.  
Bruce smiled and took her arm, and they walked hand in hand into the dance.  
"So, purple and red, huh," Bruce said.  
Selina nodded and replied, "Harley and Pamela and I decided to go with a theme."  
Sure enough, Pamela was wearing a short green dress with red embroidery in the shape of leaves, and Harleen was wearing a light red dress with dark red and black trim. Pamela's hair was down and curly with green ribbons resembling vines braided into it.  
Harleen's hair was in high pigtails, ends dyed black and red, like usual.  
"Why red," Bruce questioned.  
"Because it's a nice color," Selina responded.  
Meanwhile, Steve waited at the front door of the school for Diana. He was wearing his uniform from his former military school.  
Diana walked up to him. She was wearing an evening gown made of blue tulle and her black hair was in a fancy low bun.  
"Diana, Steve started. "You look great! Wanna take a picture before we go in?"  
Diana nodded. Steve took out his phone, and they took a selfie. Then they walked into the gym, arm in arm.  
They both got tons of compliments as they walked through.  
"Who do you think will be the king and queen," Diana asked Steve.  
"Probably Bruce Wayne for the king," he said. "And for the queen, you," he answered.  
"Me," Diana said, shocked.  
"Yeah," he exclaimed. "I mean, you're really popular now. And you speak a lot of languages, and you're an exchange student, and you're insanely beautiful."  
Diana smiled and looked away for a second.  
"Alright students of Gotham Academy," the DJ said. "Time to dance!"  
He started playing the Cupid Shuffle. Everyone cheered and moved to the dance floor.  
After a few fast songs, the DJ turned on a slow song.  
Most of the couples started slow dancing.  
"Do you want to, Diana," Steve asked.  
"I do not know how to dance," Diana replied. "It's not very popular where I'm from."  
"Well then," Steve said. "You have to learn how."  
So they put down their drinks and went to the dance floor.  
"So you just put your hands here," Steve told Diana, positioning her arms. "And we just...sway."  
And Diana and Steve had their first slow dance.  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," the DJ announced. "The dance king and queen!"  
The students cheered.  
The DJ went to the stage. There were two pedestals, a crown on each one.  
"The dance queen is," the DJ started. "Selina Kyle!"  
Selina's jaw dropped. She slowly walked up to the stage, and the DJ put the smaller crown on her head.  
The students politely clapped.  
"I'm surprised it isn't Diana Prince," several muttered.  
"And the dance king is," said the DJ. "Bruce Wayne!"  
Bruce walked to the stage and got the crown. The students cheered again.  
Bruce and Selina did the customary slow dance, then the DJ played a few more songs.  
There was a huge cake, and it was finally cut and given out. The punch bowl was pretty much empty, so people tried to make their own out of spare ingredients on the snack tables. It didn't go so well.  
Harleen and Pamela congratulated Selina. Clark, Harvey, and pretty much everyone else congratulated Bruce.  
When the dance was over, everyone slowly filed out.  
And it was the best dance everyone had been to in a long time.


	12. The Storm-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a big storm, and the students are stuck in the gym overnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, I am actually starting to run out of ideas, so PLEASE comment some ideas! It helps a lot! Also, did anyone notice that the coach is Sportsmaster?

Chapter 12-

On Monday afternoon, two days after the dance, the storm hit.   
It was a huge, destructive storm. The raindrops felt like hail, the sky was gray and cloudy, and there was thunder and lightning. The news said to stay inside.   
The freshman at Gotham Academy had to go to the gym.   
Everyone was milling around. There were some teachers there for supervision, but they had just gone to a corner and were gossiping. Dr. Maru was one of them.   
Someone had set up a radio with the news playing. The news anchor said,  
"This storm will likely last until tomorrow at noon. Remember everyone;stay inside."  
The students, and teachers, groaned.   
"Wait a minute," Oswald said loudly. "That means we're going to spend the night here! And we don't have our things!"  
The others realized that and started yelling and complaining.   
"Mistah Crock," Harleen said loudly, running towards him. "We have to go back to our dorms to get our things! We just gotta!"  
"Students," the coach said. "I'm sorry, but I cannot risk your safety."  
The students started complaining even more. Eventually, after they realized they weren't swaying the teachers, the students started staking out spots to sleep. Bruce went to the floor right underneath the stage. Selina, Harleen, and Pamela went to the very back corner, farthest from the teachers and doors. Oswald went to the spot under the basketball scoreboard. Jack went to the corner opposite Selina and her girlfriends. Clark went to Bruce's right. Diana and Steve went to the bleachers and sat down on the top row, overlooking everyone. Dick, Starfire, Raven, Garfield, and a muscular, tall dark skinned boy named Victor Stone went right to the middle of the gym and sat down. Zatanna and John went to the corner opposite the teachers'. Harvey went to Bruce's left. The other freshman were on the stage, floor, and bleachers.   
After a few hours of talking, socializing, and playing sports, the teachers finally relented and let the students get sleeping bags and extra clothes and toiletries.   
"Run but don't run too fast," the social studies teacher yelled. "And don't stay there for too long, just get what you need, close and lock windows and doors, and come right back here! There are restrooms here! And maybe bring some granola bars or light food!"  
The second she finished talking, the students ran off to their dorms. The people who had 'normal people' dorms were especially unlucky then. They had to run across the large campus. The students with 'rich people' dorms only had to run a few feet to get under the cover.   
Once everyone was back, the teachers shut the doors and wouldn't let anyone leave. The bathrooms were in the locker room, they had brought their own snacks, and they had sleeping bags. Of course, everyone who brought food was ambushed by everyone else. Things hadn't changed since kindergarten for that scenario.   
Harvey, Bruce, and Clark gathered together and talked.   
"Who's your favorite teacher," Harvey asked. "And least favorite. My favorite is the social studies teacher, and least favorite is Maru. I've always been uneasy around chemicals."  
A few years prior, Harvey had been in a bad accident that scarred part of the left side of his face.   
"My favorite is probably the coach," Clark stated. "And my least favorite is Dr. Maru."  
"I'm not sure who my least favorite is," said Bruce. "But I have to say, my favorite is Dr. Maru."  
The other boys looked at him like he'd sprouted an extra eye.   
"She treats us fairly," Bruce said, trying to explain himself. "And she's extra nice to me. She always asks me to work with her, and she makes me feel smart."  
"Yeah, maybe a little too much," Clark said. "I haven't had a chance to Google her yet, but I will. Probably once the power comes on."  
"Oh, come on, Clark," Bruce said. "That's a little obsessive."  
Harvey nodded. "She works here. Here. At a nice boarding school. They don't just let anyone teach here. Although I have to say;that mask is still super creepy. Wonder what happened."  
"Well, I mean, she is a chemist," Bruce reasoned. "A very good chemist. It was probably a work related accident."  
At 10:00, the students were told to go to bed. Of course, nearly all of them complained that that was way too early for high schoolers, but eventually everyone went to bed. The storm was still raging outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment ideas! And I made the teachers very disconnected from the students and gossipy because that's what the teachers at my school are like.


	13. The Storm-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night and morning of the storm, the students are getting cabin fever, and Bruce and Selina reveal some surprising things about the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best chapter will be in Maru's perspective! And keep commenting ideas please!

Chapter 13-

In the middle of the night, one kid woke up, then another, until finally everyone in the gym was awake. The teachers were extremely annoyed, but the students didn't seem to mind. They walked and ran around and talked in the dark.   
"Who wants to tell ghost stories," someone yelled.   
Soon enough, most of the students, and some teachers, were gathered in a circle. Selina, Bruce, Oswald, and Jack were some of them.   
After a few minutes, Dr. Maru decided to join them. After all, in her time in the army, there were several ghost happenings that would make good stories.   
She started walking over there. The people in the circle didn't see her yet.   
"That's so not scary," a student exclaimed. "All of these ghost stories are lame. The only way they would be scary is if Maru was telling them."  
"Now that would be scary," another student said. "She's scary enough just teaching a lame subject, imagine in the dark during a storm telling ghost stories!"  
The students, and teachers, laughed.   
Maru, still unseen, slipped away and jogged to the locker room.   
She went to a bathroom sink and collapsed against it. She knew she looked like a monster, and maybe acted like it. But the students were just awful. And the teachers would likely lie and say they hadn't heard anything like that.   
Meanwhile, people were running out of scary stories, so the circle was slowly disbanding. Bruce went back to Harvey and Clark.   
"How was it," Harvey asked.   
"Well, pretty lame," Bruce answered honestly. "And we made fun of Dr. Maru a lot, but other than that, it was kinda fun."  
The other boys nodded.   
"Oh, I forgot to ask," said Clark. "How was it being dance king?"  
"It was nice," replied Bruce. "But I'm surprised they voted for Selina."  
Harvey and Clark exchanged a glance.   
"It's because you're everyone's power couple," Clark stated. "I mean, everyone knows you have feelings for each other!"  
"Well," Bruce said, blushing slightly. "I guess I do. I mean, she's cute and kind of nice when you really get to know her."  
Clark grinned and looked at Harvey. Harvey sighed and gave Clark a 10 dollar bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the storm will go on even longer. There will be a lot of development for characters, and it's entertaining. Also, I know this was really short, but this storyline will go on for a while.


	14. The Storm-Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Dr. Maru's perspective! It's nighttime on Tuesday, and the storm is still raging on. Everyone is getting cabin fever, and they're running out of clothes and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am probably going to do a whole work in Maru's perspective(the movie version, unrelated to this)because she's clearly one of my favorite DC characters. Please comment ideas! And how much longer should the storm go on?

Chapter 14-

Isabelle Maru sat on her pallet of blankets, watching the gym. The other teachers had left her in charge while they had a meeting in the coach's office. Isabelle didn't care much for the coach, and she was relatively new to the school, so she had chosen to not attend the meeting and watch the students instead. They were acting like normal, but she could tell lots of them were tired and just wanted to go home. That's how she felt too.  
"Um, excuse me, Dr. Maru," she heard a student say. Isabelle quickly snapped back to reality and looked up at the student.   
"Do you guys have any food," the student asked. Isabelle didn't recognize them.   
She looked in her bag, and the other teachers' bags, and there was nothing. She shook her head.   
The student groaned and yelled at the other students, "It's official! There's no food left in here!"  
The other students started screaming and panicking. The water fountains still worked, but it had been nearly a full day and a half without a real meal. Some had brought granola bars and junk food, but that wouldn't hold them over. Especially when they were using up all of their energy.   
Isabelle looked back at the coach's office. Through the covered window, she could barely glimpse the coach having a heated argument with someone else.   
"WE'RE GONNA DIE," Harleen Quinzel yelled.   
That made everyone else even more riled up.  
Isabelle sighed. She had a strong disliking towards some, well, most students, Miss Quinzel included. Her and her little weasel of a boyfriend Jack Napier. She also had a dislike towards Diana Prince, for what reason she couldn't explain.  
Isabelle tried not to talk or yell too much. Her mask was painful, always pressing against her cheek, nose, and mouth. Her mouth was permanently open. Eating was difficult, drinking without a straw was difficult, any words that involved moving the mouth, including yelling, was difficult and painful.   
"But who's to blame for that," Isabelle muttered to herself. She leaned back until she was looking at the ceiling. The power had since gone out, so the lights were off. The school's generator kept the air conditioning, bathrooms, and water fountains going.   
Everyone in the gym hadn't taken a good shower in a bit. There were showers in the locker room, but there were so many people and they didn't have enough clothes, towels, or toiletries it would be difficult to actually get clean. They mostly tried to fix that by wearing lots of body spray and perfume.   
Some students started to try to go to bed, their bodies finally breaking down. But the floor was uncomfortable, the generator was loud, the storm was loud, and the students were loud.   
Isabelle decided to get ready for bed. She slept in her clothes, but she still had to brush her hair and wash part of her face. The locker rooms were empty at the time, thank goodness.   
Isabelle's hair was somewhat long, but she always wore it in a practical bun. When she got to a mirror, she stopped to stare at herself for a few minutes, like usual. Brown eyes, brownish-black hair, olive skin. She rinsed her face, put deodorant on, and redid her bun.   
When she came back outside, nearly everyone was quiet. Most of them were sitting or laying down. Their phones had died. Some had flashlights, but they didn't turn them on. There would be a group gossiping occasionally, sitting in a circle, seeing each other by hearing. Most were laying down, sleeping or trying to.   
The other teachers had ended their meeting and were returning to their sleeping spaces. The coach slept in his office on the couch he had in there. Some other teachers who had been there a while got to sleep in chairs or on the rugs in the PE office. Most of them slept in sleeping bags or on their bedding in the main gym, close to the doors in case someone tried to escape.   
"Thanks Maru," some teachers whispered as they came out and sat down. Isabelle acknowledged them with a nod and looked around at the students again. She didn't let the other teachers call her by her first name;it was too personal, too intimate. Only a few people had called her by her first name. Her parents, her close friends, her co-workers in the German army, and her former boyfriend.  
Isabelle stifled a tear as she thought about the last person. She had loved him.  
And he'd left her.  
That was all she wanted. To be loved, to be taken care of, to be less lonely and secluded, distant from everyone. But he had crushed that.   
Isabelle had a working watch, and she checked the time. It was nearly midnight. One and a half days, they had been stuck in there. All they wanted was for the storm to end.   
Isabelle turned her back towards the wall, lowered her head to the pillow, and closed her eyes. She was the last person awake. It was saddening and beautiful at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my favorite chapter of this work. Please tell me if I should do a whole work in her perspective! And don't forget to answer my previous questions!


	15. The Storm-Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Selina's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so highly requested, I had to do it before anything else. How much longer should the storm go on? I'm actually really enjoying it, but it's probably kinda old now. Please comment ideas!

Chapter 15-

It was Wednesday morning. The students were tired, dirty, and most importantly, hungry. Selina had grown a little tired of Harley constantly blabbering on about everything you could think of and Pamela talking about plants. Selina stayed up late naturally, but it was hard to sleep here. She couldn't believe that everyone but the freshman were in the main building, where the cafeteria and the lockers were.   
She also thought about Bruce. They hadn't really talked to each other since the dance. They were on opposite sides of the gym. Bruce hung out with his buddies, and Selina hung out with hers.   
It was true, she had feelings for him, but not that much. If he didn't, well, she wouldn't exactly be happy, but she wouldn't chase.   
Eventually, Selina went to another corner of the gym. A few seconds after she did, she noticed some other kids gathering in a circle. She decided to join.   
"Once the teachers are occupied," someone said. "Some of us are gonna sneak out and go to our dorms and get food. Who has food in their dorm?"  
A few people raised their hands, Selina included.   
Just then, all of the teachers went to the coach's office for another meeting.   
The kids with food in their dorms ran to the doors. Thankfully, they weren't locked.   
When they got them open, everyone was hit by a blast of rainwater and wind. It was freezing cold outside and stormy. Many students had no jackets or rain gear. They quickly ran to their dorms.   
When Selina got to hers, she took a deep breath, then went to their mini fridge and took whatever food they had left. There was some in the pantry too. She put all of it in a tote bag.   
Then she realized there was a nice hot shower and bathtub, all to herself.  
"No," she muttered. "I don't have time anyways."  
Selina ran out of the dorm, shut the door, and quickly ran back to the gym.   
She was the last one back. Everyone was silent and looked a little uneasy.   
"What's wrong," Selina asked Harleen.   
Harleen stayed silent and pointed to something on the other side of the gym.   
Selina slowly looked to where Harleen was pointing.   
Dr. Maru was standing on the other side of the gym, arms crossed. She beckoned for Selina to come to her.   
"And everyone else with food also," she yelled.   
The other students that had gone out went to her slowly.   
"The other teachers don't know about this," Maru stated.   
The students with food, and the ones who made the plan, looked like they were about to faint.  
"I'm just as hungry as you are," said Maru. She had a pleading look in her eyes. "Just give me some. Please. I won't punish you or tell the other teachers. I hate them just as much as you."   
Each of the students took something out of their bags and gave it to her.   
"Thank you," said Maru. "Thank you so much. Now go ahead."  
She waved them off. The students sighed with relief and jogged off to the crowd.  
The students had a nice feast that morning. They made sure to save some food for that afternoon and the next morning.   
Maru worked with them to make sure the other teachers didn't find out. When the meeting was about to end, Maru told them, and the students quickly stashed their food and acted natural.   
They all bonded in a strange way that day. And the other teachers didn't know a thing.


	16. The Storm-Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm finally comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new work Toxic, it's my favorite and would mean a lot if I got kudos or comments. Thanks so much guys!

Chapter 16-

It was nighttime on Wednesday. It had been two and a half days without a proper meal or shower. Except for the students that escaped and got food, nobody had been outside in that time, not even the teachers. The students weren't allowed to, and the teachers were too scared.  
The power came on for a few seconds at a time. Someone turned the radio on, trying to hear something.  
"To-" the newscaster said. "Storm-ending-within hour."  
Everyone cheered. Sure enough, the rain outside was getting lighter, the power was flickering off and on, and there was no more lightning or thunder.  
"Students," the social studies said. "When this storm is over, you will go straight to your dorms, and go to bed! There will be school tomorrow!"  
Everyone groaned and complained. Even the other teachers looked shocked.  
"But we need to recover," Harleen yelled. "And you probably do too!"  
The other teachers nodded.  
"We will have school tomorrow," the social studies teacher declared. "You all have missed enough already."  
Everyone else groaned.  
"Okay, I changed my mind," Harvey said to Bruce and Clark when they got back in their group. "Maru is pretty cool. The social studies teacher is a nut job."  
The other boys nodded.  
"You don't know how ready I am for this storm to end," stated Clark.  
"Trust me, we all are," Bruce replied. "I've never had cabin fever more in my life."  
The others nodded.  
Finally, a few minutes later, the rain slowly decreased, then stopped altogether.  
The students and teachers, except for the social studies teacher, cheered, got their things, and ran out of the gym as fast as they could.  
"Wait," the social studies teacher cried out. "It might be dangerous out there!"  
But the others couldn't spend one more moment in there. They sprinted out, dodging fallen trees and parked cars, and ran to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it was pretty short, but I just wanted to end the storm and show that they're going back to school the next day. Also, I'm seeing Wonder Woman again in a few hours, so I'll probably write a lot of Diana/Steve stuff.


	17. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the storm, everyone is sleep deprived, out of it, and extremely done. And that causes some interesting things to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw Wonder Woman again, and I can safely say I will never stop loving it. If you have seen it, please tell me so we can discuss. Y'all probably know who my favorite character is(other than Diana herself), and I'm not sure what my favorite scene is(can I say all of them?) Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 17-

Bruce slept in as late as he could Thursday morning. When it was finally time, he woke up, slowly, and got ready, then went to Dr. Maru's class.   
She wasn't there. Everyone else was sleepy and extremely done with life. Some people were openly asleep.   
The bell rang. Maru still wasn't there.   
Nobody was talking or doing schoolwork. They were still in disbelief that the school was making them be there.   
Finally, ten minutes after the bell, Maru came rushing in.   
She was a mess. Her hair had practically fallen out of its bun and was falling everywhere. She was wearing a mismatched outfit, complete with mismatched shoes. She was carrying a computer bag with papers flying out of it and a computer with the cord still in it.   
"Sorry I'm late," she muttered. "They could not get a substitute."  
"Why are ya such a mess," Harleen asked. Even she was pretty groggy.   
Maru finally looked up at them. Her dark eyes were more alight than the students had seen them.   
"I am on the verge of a breakthrough," she answered. "One that could change the science world! Oh, it only took twenty hours of planning and experimenting..."  
Harleen, along with some others, grimaced when she said twenty hours.   
They didn't have a real class that day, just a "thinking period," AKA doing whatever they wanted for the period while Maru worked.   
Bruce sat next to Selina in the class. She looked lovely, even when sleep deprived and grumpy.   
"What are you looking at," she asked, not even looking at Bruce.   
"Just your lovely face," he replied.   
Selina's narrow eyes widened. Had Bruce really just...said that? Did he really have feelings for her?  
Bruce's eyes widened also as he realized he said that out loud. But Selina wasn't exactly complaining or stopping him. Could she have feelings for him?   
Diana and Steve were both unbelievably tired. They started leaning against each other, gradually getting closer and closer and sleepier and sleepier, until finally they had both fallen asleep, Steve's head on top of hers.   
Eventually, the principal announced that the school day was ending because a teacher had passed out. Maru stayed in her classroom to work on her breakthrough. Bruce went straight to bed, and so did Clark, and so did everyone else.   
"One day," Maru whispered once the students were gone. "One day you will work. And one day they will pay."  
She looked at the picture on her desk.  
"Especially you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I'm pretty tired. Please rate and review!


	18. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are expecting to have a normal Friday, but it takes an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day Dad if you're reading! And thanks so much for all you guys' comments, it means a lot.

Chapter 18-

On Friday, the students returned to classes like normal.  
When the students got to Dr. Maru's class, they were shocked.  
She had completely taken over the classroom with her breakthrough. The tables were moved to the middle and stuck together. They were covered with beakers and random things under glass covers. There were several discarded cups of coffee everywhere.  
Maru was standing behind the tables, writing something down in a green notebook.  
"Um, teacher," said Harleen. "You okay?"  
Maru looked up abruptly. She looked ten times more tired than usual, and was still wearing the mismatched clothes from Thursday, but she looked truly happy for once.  
"I'm great," she said. "I'm great. Just...have a thinking period today. And stay out of my way!"  
The students gladly obliged.  
"And you say she isn't scary," Harvey muttered to Bruce. They both sat on the floor and got on their phones.  
"Well, all people can be scary at some points," Bruce replied. "And she's on the verge of something! Maybe this will be the thing that makes her rich and famous and she won't be our teacher anymore!"  
Bruce realized that what he'd said was true, and his mood darkened as he realized that after this, Dr. Maru probably wouldn't be his teacher anymore.  
And she was a great teacher.  
There was ten minutes left in the class. The students were starting to pack up.  
Suddenly, Maru yelled, "GET DOWN!"  
Right after she said that, there was a loud, "BOOM," and the room started to fill with a hazy gas.  
The students screamed and started to run away. The fire alarm went off.  
But Maru was smiling. Well, mostly smiling with her eyes. It had worked. She had done it.  
The school had to be evacuated, and Maru was fired. But she was still smiling. She simply took her belongings and scientific experiments, got into her car, and left.  
There was no school for the rest of the day.  
"Whoo," Harleen yelled when that was announced. "Best week ever! Only one day in school!"  
The other students were not in the mood for her. Nobody knew what kind of abomination Maru had created, even the people they hired to get rid of it.  
The students were scared. Scared of their former teacher, scared of what she'd created, scared of what it could become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry to those of you who don't like Isabelle, but of course I love her, and she is a very prominent character. Also, I know recently the chapters have been short recently, they'll be getting longer and more character-focused soon.


	19. Steve and Diana's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Diana decide to have a "fun day," AKA doing whatever they wanted on a sunny Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 hours after seeing WW again and I already want to see it again. Hopefully I will! If you've seen it, please comment your favorite scene. Mine was the ballroom, it had a lot of good moments.

Chapter 19-

Diana was just waking up on Saturday when she got a knock on the door. Still in her nightgown, she went to answer the door.   
Steve was waiting there. He startled a bit when he saw Diana in her nightgown.  
"Oh, um, good morning," he said.   
Diana smiled. Steve being flustered was adorable to her.   
"I was wondering if you'd like to have, well, a fun day," he asked. "Basically we'll go around town and do whatever we want. All day."  
Diana smiled even more and nodded. She excused herself to go change and ran off.   
Steve found it hard to believe that she had an entire nice dorm to herself. He guessed it was because she was an exchange student, or maybe she was rich.   
Diana came back out in her usual gray trench coat and black boots. Her dark brown hair was in a messy side bun.   
And she took his hand, and they marched off, down the stairs, across the courtyard, and down the walkway that led out of the campus.   
"Okay, what do you want to do first," Steve asked.   
His and Diana's hands swung up and down with their movements, like a classic, cheesy couple.   
"Hm," Diana replied, putting her free hand to her mouth to think. "Well, how about breakfast?"  
So they went to a breakfast place and each got an elaborate, sugary breakfast. Diana was used to eating all natural foods at her home, and while she still liked those, she had to admit she could see why everyone here liked these sugary, addictive foods.   
After that, they decided to just walk around and look at everything.   
"Aw! A baby," Diana exclaimed, running across the street towards a homeless mother holding a baby.   
"Diana," Steve exclaimed. "You might...it's not like that baby's made out of clay or anything."  
He led her away and distracted her with a pet store. They went inside and played with kittens and puppies. Diana fell in love with one kitten and didn't want to leave him. Steve took note of that.   
Then they went to get a small lunch.   
"I'm going to get so fat," Diana said jokingly when she saw their meal.   
Steve laughed. "Well, maybe we should just pray we have a fast metabolism."  
And with that, they chowed down. Diana splurged and got a large mango smoothie.   
After she took a sip, she read the label and said, "They say this is made from island fruit. I do not understand how they get away with this false advertising."  
Steve laughed. "Well, I guess if you're from an actual tropical island with real fruit, anything else is a step down."  
Steve asked the waiter for another straw, and him and Diana shared the smoothie.   
After that, they sat outside on the restaurant patio and watched the cars and people go by.   
They were sitting so close.   
They hadn't had their first kiss yet. But Diana changed that when she leaned over the side of her chair and put her face even closer to Steve's.  
He looked over at her. Their faces were inches away.   
Diana leaned forward, and they kissed.   
It was a long, passionate kiss. It had gotten cloudy outside, and the lights were dimmed on the patio, creating a dark, dramatic atmosphere. There was nobody else there.   
When they broke apart, they kept walking and went to a boutique, then back to the pet store to see Diana's favorite kitten.   
By then it was late afternoon, and they decided to have an early dinner, then head back to Diana's dorm for a movie night.   
"So, what are your friends like," Diana asked once they were settled at dinner.   
"Well," replied Steve. "There's Sameer, who we call Sammy, and he's an actor. We're friends back home. And there's Charlie, who is a hilarious guy, really good singer too. And there's another guy;we call him The Chief. He's a loner and not the most trustworthy, but he's pretty solid."  
"Solid," Diana said unsurely, furrowing her brows as she said the foreign slang.   
"Solid means cool," Steve quickly responded. "Cool, trustworthy, a good friend."  
Diana nodded and smiled, looking away, trying to cover up the fact that she still didn't know their slang. Steve smiled warmly and grabbed her hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb.  
There was a boom of thunder in the background.   
"Well, I guess we'd better get back," Steve stated, quickly standing up. "We'll just get our meal for takeout."  
Diana nodded in agreement and got up. They got their food to go, then jogged back to the school. It had started lightly sprinkling, but luckily Diana's dorm was on the second floor, and the stairs and walkways were under a cover.   
They went to her dorm, turned on the small TV, and got settled in for a movie night. They both got changed into their pajamas, Steve got out their takeout dinner, and Diana got some drinks from her mini fridge.   
They ended up falling asleep on the couch, snuggled against each other, TV still playing.


	20. The Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Clark decide to look up the sketchy Dr. Maru, and find out some surprising things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not following canon or a specific version of Maru in this case, but I'm already not following canon or a timeline, so oh well.

Chapter 20-

Once Bruce had gone to the gym, Clark invited Harvey to come to their dorm.   
"Hey man," said Harvey when he walked in. "What'd you invite me here for? And where's Bruce?"  
"He wouldn't agree with this," Clark answered. "We're going to google Dr. Maru. See if we find any dirt on her."  
Harvey nodded. He flipped his coin, then took out his phone. Clark got on the computer.   
"Let's see, Isabelle Maru," Clark muttered, typing that into the computer.   
"Well, all I've found are her accomplishments," Harvey stated. "Wow. She looks really different with her face intact."  
Clark went over and looked at Harvey's phone. There were several pictures of her holding certificates and medals and standing next to important-looking people. In all but one of the pictures, she had no mask and a broad smile on her face.  
"Well, I'm sure there's more," Harvey said. "Keep looking."  
Clark nodded and went back to the computer.   
"Ooh! Found something," he exclaimed after a few minutes.   
"What is it," Harvey asked.   
"She has a daughter," Clark answered. "A twenty year old daughter, also a scientist."  
"She lives here, in Gotham," Harvey read. "Sounds like someone that could reveal that Maru is a psycho mad scientist."  
So they agreed to go find Maru's daughter and, well, interrogate her to finally prove that Maru is a psycho.  
The daughter had her own science lab in the outskirts of Gotham. Harvey and Clark went there and knocked on the door. It was closed, and there were no windows.   
A few minutes later, the door creaked open a few inches.   
A single wide gray eye peeked out at them.   
"What do you want," a raspy voice asked.   
"Um, is this Isabelle Maru's daughter," Clark asked. He felt strangely intimidated by the person they were talking to.   
The eye bobbed up and down, showing that the person had nodded.   
"Well, we're students at Gotham Academy," Clark stated. "For a project for school, we need to come in and do something."  
Clark winced when he realized how fake that lie sounded. But Maru's daughter opened the door all the way and let them in.   
She was turned away when they walked in, and when she turned around, Clark and Harvey were frozen in place.   
She was wearing a heavy black leather trench coat and black smock. Even though she was of average height, slightly shorter than her mother, she was extremely intimidating. Her gray eyes were wide and staring, and the boys realized that she had pried her eyes open permanently. They both shuddered. The daughter's mouth was in a permanent grin that looked more like a grimace.   
She was psychotic. The lab was filled with dangerous looking chemicals and toxins. The air was slightly hazy, but she didn't seem to be affected by it.   
Clark and Harvey pretended to look at things and write them down.   
"What is it that you wanted," the daughter asked.   
"We just wanted to know if your mother is a psycho," Harvey said. "But now we know the answer to that."  
With that, the boys ran away and out of the door. They each took a deep breath once they got out of the murky air in the lab, then kept running.   
"Okay, so the entire family is off their rockers," Harvey said as they ran. "What caused that though? Why are they like that?"  
Clark shrugged. "Well, at least we got what we needed to know. Let's go back."  
Harvey nodded, and they ran back to their dorms.   
Bruce was waiting at his and Clark's, writing something.  
"Where were you," Bruce asked when Clark came in the door. "And why are you...sweaty?"  
"Harvey and I just did something major," Clark replied.   
He told Bruce about what they did that morning, and Bruce's eyes went wide.   
"Wow," he breathed. "Well, that's just her daughter! Maru herself could be just fine."  
But Bruce couldn't deny that there was clearly something off about the Maru family.   
And he was going to find out why.


	21. Bruce's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Bruce does on Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm about to go to Italy! That also means that the chapters won't be frequent, so treasure them. And please tell me ideas for a whole new work(I'll still do this one, don't worry, but I wanna do another one)!

Chapter 21-

Bruce woke up early, like he usually did, on Sunday. Clark was on his phone when Bruce came to the kitchen.   
"Diana Prince and Steve Trevor went on a really long date yesterday," Clark said when he saw Bruce. "He posted a lot of cute couple pictures."  
Bruce went over and saw that Steve had posted tons of pictures of him and Diana, but mostly Diana, at various places yesterday.   
Bruce gave a single nod and went to the fridge. There was nothing in it.   
"Well, looks like I have to go grocery shopping," Bruce stated. "I'll go after the gym. Need anything?"  
Clark shook his head, then thanked Bruce. Bruce got his keys and left the room.   
There was a small gym right outside of the campus. It was usually filled with students during the weekend, and this time was no different.   
Bruce did a few exercises, then left to go grocery shopping. There weren't any supermarkets for a while, which was strange. Bruce didn't have his own car, so he walked all the way to the supermarket.   
It was packed, but not as crowded as Sunday afternoon. Bruce got a few things like salads and microwave meals, plus some juice and sodas, then checked out and started walking back.   
On the way, he got a text from Clark saying, "Dude, Harvey and I just found out something major. Tell u when u get back."   
Bruce sighed and put his phone away. It was probably something against Dr. Maru. Okay, well, the fact that she put the students and school workers in danger by creating her experiment in the building was a little sketchy, but Bruce knew from experience that if you had an idea or discovery, it made you impatient.   
Once he got back to his dorm, he put the food away. Clark was sitting impatiently at the countertop, tapping his fingers and foot. When Bruce was done, he went over to Clark.   
"What is it," Bruce asked reluctantly.   
Clark jumped up. "While you were gone, Harvey and I googled Maru. She has a daughter."  
Bruce's eyes widened. He knew Maru was old, and her work and personality probably aged her even more. But a daughter?  
"She's twenty," Clark continued. "The daughter. She's also a scientist, and she's quite possibly even more of a mad scientist than Maru herself."  
"Mad scientist," Bruce asked. "What do you mean?"  
"The daughter is deranged," Clark said, gripping Bruce's shoulders. "She has a personal lab on the outskirts of town, and she is freaking deranged. Her eyelids are permanently pried open. Her mouth is set in a permanent nightmare grin that looks like a grimace, and she wears all leather and has a whole bunch of toxins and stuff in that room, and they spill out into the air, and she's not affected by it at all!"  
Bruce's eyes widened even more. Clearly, there was something going on in the Maru family that made them very interested in science and very...unhinged.   
"Maybe it's a genetic thing," Bruce suggested. "Or maybe they all just grew up around science and chemistry and like it. Maybe a lifetime of that does something to a person."  
Clark dropped his arms by his side. "I don't know, man. Maybe that can be a little homework project for you. It can be titled:Why Are The Marus So Insane:A Study."  
Bruce shook his head. He thought about Selina. He was almost certain that they had mutual feelings for each other, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to date her, at least not yet.   
Bruce just hung around campus all day, people watching, catching up on classwork and people, and relaxing. Monday would be hectic, since they hadn't had a real day of school since last Monday. And the chemistry teacher was gone.   
But Bruce loved a challenge, so Monday wouldn't be bad at all.


	22. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marus have a little family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you Batcat fans out there, and there's a lot of you, I am getting to them soon! But I just HAD to do this chapter, so please be patient.

Chapter 22-

Isabelle Maru was writing down formulas in her home when she got a text. The conversation was;  
My Darling Daughter-Mommy, please come visit me  
Me-Why?  
My Darling Daughter-Bc I have to talk to u.  
Me-Ok, be there soon

Isabelle put on her boots and coat, then went to her car and drove to her daughter's lab. She parked a few feet away and knocked on the door.  
Her daughter opened the door a tiny bit, as usual, then saw who it was and opened the door all the way.  
"Mommy," she cried. "I missed you so much!"  
"Me too, honey, me too," Isabelle said. They hugged and sat down on the ground. The toxins in the air clearly didn't affect them.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about," questioned Isabelle.  
"Oh, yes," her daughter said. "Two days ago, two teenagers who claimed they were students at your school came here."  
Isabelle sat up straight and choked on her own spit a little.  
"What did they look like," she asked. "And what did they do?"  
"They seemed about freshman age," the daughter stated. "And they said they needed to do something here, maybe a project. Then they came inside, looked around, pretended to write things down. Then they ran away."  
"Oh, you're always so precise in your speaking," Isabelle said proudly. "Why can't everyone be like you?"  
"Oh, I love you too Mommy," her daughter said.  
Both women leaned forward and rubbed noses.  
"Honey, I have something to tell you," Isabelle said, sadness and guilt in her voice. "I was fired from the school. Because they don't understand real science. They don't understand."  
"Aw, it's okay," her daughter said sympathetically. "And it's true. They don't understand real science. Real science like we do. Nobody understands."  
They both grinned wickedly, or at least tried to. Between Isabelle's mask and what her daughter had done to her mouth, they had trouble expressing emotions. And talking, and looking normal and non-threatening.  
"Oh, I'm famished," Isabelle stated. "Got anything to eat?"  
Her daughter shook her head. "No, I don't eat much. As you can tell." She gestured to her terrifying face.  
Both women laughed. Isabelle's daughter released a snort, and a line of drool fell out of her mouth. She quickly stopped laughing and wiped her mouth.  
"Daughter, you really should close your mouth sometimes," Isabelle said.  
"Look who's talking," her daughter replied snarkily.  
But within seconds, they had made up and were best friends again.  
"Alright, I have to go," stated Isabelle. "Do you want to come visit me tomorrow?"  
Her daughter nodded profusely.  
They said goodbye, and Isabelle went to her car and drove away.  
The mother and daughter loved each other more than anything, and they looked so alike it was creepy. Many, many people said that that shouldn't exist, and child services had tried to separate them several times.  
But Isabelle fought them off every time. She couldn't lose her daughter. She just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I made her daughter say things like Mommy and show that Isabelle is proud of her to show the twisted relationship between two psychotic people. Please tell me if I did a good job.


	23. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a question for Selina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a comment saying that I need to focus more on the students and the ships, so here it is!

Chapter 23-

On Monday, Bruce woke up very early, got ready, then sat down at his desk and started writing.   
It took forever to get it right, and when he did, it was already time to go to his locker.   
Selina wasn't in chemistry class. The school had gotten a substitute that day, and the substitute didn't make them do anything.   
Selina was also in Bruce's social studies class. When he got there, there she was, sitting in the back, as usual.   
"Selina, um," Bruce said nervously. "I have something for you."  
Before he could lose his nerve, he tossed the paper on her desk and walked to his seat a few rows up.   
He didn't look back at Selina.   
A few minutes later, he heard a muffled, "Pass this to Bruce."  
He looked back to see Selina passing the folded up piece of paper to the person in front of her. A few passes later, the person behind him threw the paper onto Bruce's desk.   
Bruce took a deep breath, then grabbed the paper and read it.   
That morning, he had written a list of reasons why he wanted to date Selina. And at the bottom, he wrote, "Do you agree with me?"  
And she had written Yes.   
He silently cheered and looked back at Selina. She was writing in a notebook, twirling her brown hair around a finger.   
Bruce realized he was supposed to be working and quickly turned around and started writing. But he couldn't contain his excitement. He was going on a date with Selina Kyle! She was one of the prettiest girls in school, and they both had feelings for each other. Or at least he assumed so.   
He thought about Steve Trevor and Diana Prince. They hadn't met under likely circumstances, that was for sure, and they'd quickly become best friends, and now they were dating. Could the same thing happen to him and Selina?  
After that class, they had lunch. Selina sat with her girlfriends in the back corner of the cafeteria. Bruce sat with Harvey and Clark in the middle of the cafeteria, like usual.  
"Guys, you'll never guess what just happened," Bruce exclaimed once he sat down. "I asked Selina Kyle out on a date, and she said yes!"  
Clark sighed and gave Harvey ten dollars.   
"Called it," Harvey said smugly. "Everybody saw that coming from a mile away, except for Clark here."  
"Everybody," Bruce said, shocked. "Saw it coming?"  
"From a mile away," Harvey added. "Ever since you two met!"  
"Was it really that obvious," Bruce asked.   
Clark and Harvey nodded. Bruce sighed. If it was predictable, it would probably be cliche and probably end badly.   
But, he realized as he looked over at Selina again, he didn't care.   
This would be great.


	24. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Friday night, several couples go on dates at the same restaurant, which throws a bit of sand in the gears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry I haven't been updating the last few days, but I've been pretty tired and a little sad, so I didn't feel a lot of motivation. But I'm here now!

Chapter 24-

Bruce showed up at Selina's dorm on Friday night, dressed in a nice suit and holding flowers. This time he had picked what they were doing. They agreed that if there was a second date, she would pick the place.  
He knocked on the door and heard thudding footsteps and muffled screaming. A few seconds later, Harleen Quinzel opened the door. Her hair was down in curls and she wore a very skimpy gold and black dress. Bruce noticed that she had a few drawn-on tattoos. She also wore lots of gold jewelry.  
"SELINA," she yelled. It was ear shattering. Bruce honestly felt sorry for her, but she was definitely annoying.  
Selina showed up at the door a few minutes later wearing black pants, a black jacket, and her hair in a low bun.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds. Harleen was standing a little bit behind them, silently squealing like a fangirl. She was at least half a foot shorter than Selina, adding to her childlike appearance.  
Bruce and Selina went to Bruce's car, driven by Alfred.  
"You look very nice tonight," Bruce said to Selina.  
Selina smirked and said, "I know. And you're not too bad looking yourself."  
Bruce smiled. He told Alfred where to go and leaned back.  
"Why's Harleen all dressed up," Bruce asked.  
"She's going on a date too," Selina answered. "Some place called Charlie's or Clarence's or something."  
Bruce's eyes widened.  
"Was it called Chauncey's," he asked.  
"Yes! That's it," Selina exclaimed. "How'd you know?"  
"Because that's where we're going," replied Bruce. "Oh, I hope we don't intrude on your friend's date!"  
"Oh no, it's fine," Selina said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Harley is...special. She won't care or he offended, just think that's it's so cute we're going to the same place."  
Bruce remembered he had the flowers and quickly gave them to her. They were a tiny bit crushed.  
Selina had a poker face when she took them.  
"Well, I'm not much for flowers," she said. "But I'm sure Pam will like them. Thanks, Bruce."  
Bruce smiled and nodded. Not exactly what he'd expected, but at least she didn't hate them or think it was too generic.  
They arrived at Chauncey's a short time later and were seated. Bruce sighed as he saw Steve Trevor and Diana Prince seated a few tables away. They seemed to be really happy together.  
A few minutes after Bruce and Selina got their drinks, Harleen and Jack Napier walked in and were seated a few tables away from Bruce and Selina.  
Bruce also noticed that Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine were at the restaurant. He knew it was popular, but it was crazy that so many couples were going there on the same day.  
Harleen saw Selina and Bruce and ran over to them, hugging Selina again.  
"Oh my god," she squealed. "I didn't know you two were comin' here!"  
Her face lit up as she thought of something. "We can have a double date," she exclaimed.  
Bruce discreetly grimaced. There was no way he could tolerate a double date with Harleen and Jack. Especially Jack. On his and Selina's first date.  
Selina looked equally as skeptical. She turned towards Harleen with that look on her face.  
Harleen's face fell. She slowly lowered her head and started trudging away from their table.  
Selina looked back at Bruce, sympathy in her eyes. Bruce sighed and nodded.  
"Alright Harley," Selina said, a bit reluctant. "We'll do a double date."  
"YAY," Harleen yelled, jumping nearly two feet in the air and putting her hands up in the classic cheerleader jump. She was the flyer on the cheer team. She quickly called the hostess over, and they moved to a big booth.  
Selina ordered a tea. Bruce ordered the same one. Harleen got a huge cup of soda, which probably wasn't the best idea. Jack got an energy drink, which he didn't let Harleen anywhere near. Bruce didn't want to see what would happen if she did drink some.  
Harleen wouldn't stop talking and saying every little thought that popped into her head, no matter how weird or creepy or insane it was. She clung to Jack all the time. Bruce and Selina kept a respectful distance. After all, there was plenty of space in the booth.  
Eventually, the restaurant started filling up. There were no tables left, and there was a huge line. The restaurant staff was trying to come up with a way to open up more space.  
"Okay," a waiter announced. "We are going to ask everyone to stand up, and take your belongings and plates."  
Everyone groaned and got up.  
"All students of Gotham Academy," the waiter said. "Please move to the back right corner. We will move the tables together and move the remaining ones to the other parts of the restaurant."  
The students moved to the back corner, where Bruce and Selina were sitting. And the allotted space was very tight, so people had to sit right next to each other. After they couldn't find seats, Diana and Steve asked Bruce, Selina, Harleen, and Jack if they could sit in the booth, where there was a lot of space.  
Bruce gladly agreed. Diana and Steve slid into the booth and got situated.  
"So, Diana, Steve, I haven't really met you," Bruce said. "And Diana, where are you from, again?"  
"Oh, it's a very small island," she replied.  
Bruce nodded and asked, "Well, I know a lot about geography. What's it called?"  
"No, you wouldn't know about it," Diana responded. "It's really not on any maps, and only has a population of a few hundred. We make it that way on purpose because it's a paradise that shouldn't be spoiled."  
Bruce nodded. He hadn't heard her accent before, and she definitely wore clothing and accessories that were definitely island inspired.  
"I'm from Washington DC," Steve stated. "Not quite as far away as Diana, but certainly not from Gotham."  
"Well, we're all natives," Selina said. "How are you living Gotham?"  
"It's hideous," Diana said honestly. "It's always rainy and it's so polluted, and the people are so rude!"  
"Well we're not all like that," Harleen exclaimed. "I mean, look at me! But I gotta admit, there's some pretty mean people around here."  
Bruce scoffed. She was currently attached to one of those mean people, nearly flashing all of them a few times.  
Diana ordered healthy food and ice cream for dessert. Steve got a classic sandwich and chips. Jack got some kind of weird meal, and Harleen just mooched off of it, eating a very small amount. Selina got a big fish platter, which Harleen gagged at.  
"Ugh, fish is disgusting," she said. "It's all...disgusting."  
"Well, I hope you at least like the smell, because nothing is going to stop me from all you can eat fish for twenty bucks," Selina said.  
She got ice cream for dessert. Bruce got a steak platter for dinner and cake for dessert.  
After they were all finished, they did the math to split the check and asked for a split check.  
The waiter was Japanese, and Diana noticed that and spoke to him in Japanese.  
"That's interesting," Bruce said to her. "How many languages do you speak?"  
"More than you can count," Diana replied. She was dead serious.  
Bruce spoke a few languages, including sign language, but he certainly wasn't like Diana. Harleen claimed she'd made up several of her own languages and could speak them fluently.  
After they got the check, they all went back to their dorms.  
"Well, I had fun tonight, Bruce," Selina said as she got out of the car.  
"Well, if you had so much fun, why not do it again," Bruce asked. "Do you want to go on a second date?"  
Selina nodded immediately and smiled.  
"On one condition," she said, holding up one finger. "I get to pick the place."  
Bruce smiled and nodded, then hugged her goodbye and started walking to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know that Harleen is tall in the comics, but I think her being short is really cute. And WOW, I didn't realize how long this chapter is. Don't forget to comment!


	25. Pool Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Saturday, many students of Gotham Academy go to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow came up with this idea out of nowhere when I pressed Add Chapter, and I thought it would be good! Please comment thoughts and suggestions.

Chapter 25-

The day after the date, it was sunny and beautiful, a rare thing for them. A new public pool had just opened earlier that summer.   
Bruce decided to go. Even though Wayne Manor had its own pool, it was usually too rainy or cold to swim. He put on his bathing suit, some casual clothes over it, sunscreen, then got a towel and walked to the pool.   
Tons of people were there already. It wasn't even 10:00, and the pool and deck was packed.   
Luckily, there were still some empty chairs. The second Bruce sat down, a lifeguard stood on the tall chair and yelled,  
"Attention everyone! We are now starting a dive contest! Anyone who would like to participate come over here!"  
Several little kids went over, and some middle schoolers, and Harleen. When Bruce saw her, he honestly felt bad for the little kids who thought they could win.   
The lifeguard said that the winner would be whoever did the best creative dive. It could be something that already existed, or they could make it up.  
Everyone at the pool watched. The first competitor was a little kid. They did a cannonball. The spectators politely clapped.   
The next competitor was another little kid. They did a pencil dive. The next was the final little kid. They did a standard dive with bent legs. The audience clapped even harder.   
There were two middle schoolers, and they did a standard dive and a back dive.  
Harleen was next. She took a deep breath, then ran down the diving board, jumped, and did a double front tuck into the water. The audience clapped really hard.   
There were more categories. Harleen did a back pike, triple back tuck, and three quarter flip.  
Once everyone had finished with the fourth category, the lifeguard came up to them with a trophy.   
"And the winner is," they announced loudly. "This young lady right here!"  
She gestured to Harleen and gave her the trophy. Harleen squealed and held it up triumphantly. The spectators cheered.   
Bruce clapped too. Even though Harleen was annoying and needed help, she had a lot of talent.  
After a few hours of sun, the clouds started moving in, and it began raining. Everyone sighed and started packing up and leaving.   
Bruce went back and started working on schoolwork. The rain in Gotham never relented, no matter how much people got sick of it or what time it was. But Bruce didn't get very sick of it. Rain was soothing in a way. It was something to rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, but I'm really sad right now and didn't really feel like thinking of more ideas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the last day of freshman year, the graduation ceremony, and how they turned out by the end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is VERY abrupt, but I am starting a new spin off(hint:college!)and am focusing on other stories. Not to mention I'm pretty sad right now and really don't feel like writing. Hope you understand.

Chapter 26-

Bruce walked up to the stage, shoulders back, head held high. It was finally the last day of freshman year. There was a graduation ceremony every year, just without the cap and gown. Bruce, as usual, was one of the last people. By then, the other students just did the one clap.  
He got his diploma and sat back down. Finally, when Zatanna got hers, the principal gave one last celebratory speech, and the students and audience cheered.  
Bruce pulled Selina in for a hug and kiss. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Jack and Harleen had remained the same. Zatanna and John had broken up. Steve and Diana were dating, even though Diana would have to move back to her small island. There was limited electricity, but she promised she would write letters. Steve would move back to Washington DC and respond to the letters. Clark and Lois, along with the other Metropolis students, stayed in Metropolis for the summer, but it was just a short drive away.  
Bruce was excited to return for the next school year. Selina was there, along with all of his friends, and he liked school.  
When Alfred picked Bruce up, he asked, "How was the ceremony, Master Bruce?"  
"Great," Bruce replied.  
"I must go now," Diana said to Steve, tears in her eyes. "I will miss you. And ice cream. And waffle fries."  
She started crying when she said the waffle fries. Steve hugged her tight. Diana hugged him back.  
Her rental limo was waiting right outside the building. She waved goodbye one last time, then got in. Steve waved back and started walking to the bus stop.  
That night, the principal closed and locked the doors. He would unlock them in two and a half months. But until then, the lights were off, the classrooms empty, and the doors closed, waiting to be opened again.  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if this is dissatisfying, but I really had to finish this fast. Please comment! Bye!


End file.
